


An Invitation To Dinner

by Rikerbabe



Series: Hannibal's Plan: Prequel [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Entrapment, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Hannibal has invited his latest junior partner in his medical practice to dinner at his house. Lynn Hawthorne is intrigued by his offer of dinner and takes it, not knowing that the good doctor has rather unethical plans of his own for her. As he has analyzed her, he knows that inside of her lurks the ideal, most perfect companion that he has ever known. Within her is a dark, forbidding side of her that no one knows exists...but him. He starts to spin his web to ensnare her and bring her to his level. Will she be able to resist the temptations that he offers her, or will she fall under his dark and twisted spell?





	1. The Foundations

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspiration from binge watching the NBC "Hannibal" series on dvd. Thought I'd see if there could be another side to the story of Hannibal. Hopefully I got the gist of the stuff right.....

Hannibal stared out the window, watching the light snow fall. It was beautiful in an odd sort of way, much like the vision he had of his potential new partner. Lynn Hawthorne had been one of his proteges, when she had earned her degree in Abnormal Behavior from the university and started medical school to become a Psychiatrist such as himself. He had taken her under his wing and showed her the dark, twisted minds that he encountered in his patients. Lynn had went on to earn her degree and started her practice alongside him. It didn't take long for the other psychiatrists to recognize that she had an exceptional talent in this rather unusual field of medicine. She had also come to the attentions of the FBI, which made him rather proud of her. Such a sharp mind would no doubt take her very far, but he knew that beneath the even temper and serene expression there was something more dark than anyone knew. Her Masters thesis was on serial killers and their methods of going undetected. He had seen those traits in himself and was pleased that she was turning out exactly the way he knew she would. Smiling, he turned his thoughts to the task of getting Lynn comfortable with the idea of helping him in a rather indirect way. "Such a beautiful mind..shame to waste it on petty cases. She should consider the offer I've made her." He murmured, walking back to the leather couch. He sat, thinking of what he would fix her for dinner when she came the next night. Reaching out, he picked up the wine glass sitting on the mahogany coffee table and took a sip. Leaning back, he kep his eyes on the window, thinking of Lynn and the offer he made her. A smile came to him and he reached out for the cordless phone laying there by the wine glass.

Lynn dashed up the steps to the apartment, trying not to get snow on her. The winters were always bad here, and yet she still continued to live here in Baltimore. Her folks had given up on trying to have her move down to Tampa, where she wouldn't have to worry about snow or cold temps. She had told them her practice was going good and that she had landed a spot as a junior partner in her mentor's practice. There was no way she would have given that up to move to Florida, she hated the idea of living near her folks to begin with. After the death of her brother, they had started to become more clingy to her and that was driving her almost crazy. They had also not understood her fascination with abnormal behavior and what made that kind of person do the things they did. And then there was the guy that she was supposed to marry that also made her cringe. Her father had been friends with one of his partners when he was a stockbroker and the guy had a son that was her age. But Chris didn't have the kind of curiosity that she did and quite frankly, he bored her to almost tears. So Lynn stayed in Maryland and finally went to medical school and now was a practicing Psychiatrist in a rather affluent part of Baltimore. On top of that, her main mentor, Hannibal Lecter was her practice partner. So many had applied for the position, but he had chosen her for it and she had been unprepared for his letter that he wrote congratulating her on getting the rare spot.

She fumbled for her keys and opened the door to hear the phone ringing. Quickly stepping inside, she shut the door and rushed to the phone. Noticing that it was Dr Lecter, she answered it while dropping her purse and briefcase on the couch. "Hello?" She said, sitting on the edge of the couch and taking her shoes off. "Dr. Hawthorne? I was just wondering how the Hampton case is progressing. He's in such a state of shock over the apparent suicide of his mother, I was worried that his case might be too much for you to take." She paused and thought quickly over her notes from the appointment that afternoon. "No, he seems to be working through the initial shock but I do recommend that he has at least four more appointments with me. That way, I might be able to help him further. But I don't recommend the medicine that you have said might work. He's got several health issues that might conflict with the dosage that's needed." Hoping she said the right thing, she stood and walked over to her small kitchen, seeing if there was something quick in the fridge for her to eat. "I agree, Lynn. Let's get him in for at least two more visits, and then we'll go over the plan of treatment again. Have you had...dinner yet?" The way he had paused and then said "dinner" made her shiver slightly. "Um, no.... I just got home and the weather's getting nasty. I'd thought I would fix something here and go over the notes for my next appointments for tomorrow." She could almost hear him smile as she told him her plans. "By all means, Lynn. Perhaps you could come over tomorrow for dinner? I do cook a very good roast of lamb." Lynn didn't have to think about it for very long. "Yes, I'd love to. I've heard that you are one of the best cooks here in Baltimore." Hannibal smiled, and stretched out on his couch. "Yes, I am. Tomorrow night's dinner will be a smash, Lynn. And you will be the guest of honor, my dear. Goodnight..." The phone went dead and she clicked it off. To be invited to dine at his house was an honor that most people never got. She smiled and wondered what she would wear for dinner as the snow started to get heavier outside. 

Hannibal replaced the phone in it's cradle and rose from the couch. Deciding that what he needed was a good choice of meat for the dinner tomorrow got his mind turning. Walking over to the closet, he pulled out his heavy overcoat and a rather large black bag. Opening the bag, he checked the array of knives and other things that he kept in there. Smiling, he zipped up the bag and put his coat on. Tonight there would be a meat harvest and he instinctively knew where to find the best. Pausing by a photo of Lynn on his desk, he reached out and touched it knowing that soon she would be here and the plan would be set in full motion. "Tomorrow, my love...you will be mine.." Turning away from the desk, he walked out the door in the hunt for tomorrow night's main course.


	2. Trouble before Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn has trouble with a patient,who tries to kill her in a rage. Hannibal comes to her rescue and kills David, who was attacking her. He tells her that somehow she killed him, but she doesn't know if that's what truly happened. She goes home after Hannibal reassures her and gets ready for her dinner with him. Hannibal has put another step of his plan to ensnare Lynn in his web of lies and murder. He also begins to think that he's found the perfect partner in Lynn, both professionally and privately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I **DO** suck at summaries, so please forgive me....
> 
> So...another step in his plan...does she wind up going along with him or not? Comments, suggestions, etc are welcomed.....I don't bite......

Lynn had an rather interesting morning, with two of her patients needing extra time in their session. Paul was in a rather hyper excited mood, being that he was one of the worst manic-depressive case that she had ever read about, much less treated in the past. Susan was the reverse, and Lynn found it hard to talk with her since Susan hardly talked . It was her caregiver that did her talking, something that she found rather irritating. Why Hannibal had her take these two cases on, was a mystery to Lynn. But she reasoned that he was still evaluating her as a doctor, so that made some sense to her. Lynn had hardly seen her senior partner all morning, being that he kept to himself in his office and had his own load of patients to see. Finishing up her notes from Paul's session, she glanced at the clock on the wall and was glad to see that there was just enough time before the next appointment so she could focus on the rather interesting dinner invitation. Hannibal had always seemed aloof, when he taught the senior level course on mass murders but she had been mesmerized by the almost proud way he told the class of the many serial killers that he had studied in his fifteen years of practice. He was able to really _see_ into the minds of those people and she had always thought that was a gift, that so few people could tap into. He was also so sure of his analysis of such people that it amazed her that he could be so detached and yet remain focused on his work. Lynn was attracted to men like that, and that also got her wondering. Was there something in her that he saw, that no one else did? A slight chill went through her and she shivered. Had he found her attractive and desired her? She knew that he didn't have a wife, which was very strange. But with the field he was in, there would be so few women that could stand the stress and problems that it would bring into a marriage. Psychiatrists made for poor spouses, being so tied up in their work and patients lives.

She shook her head and reached for the tape recorder that she always had, recording the sessions with her patients and then reviewing them. Pausing, she tapped the record button and started her follow-up notes not aware that Hannibal was watching her from the hidden door in between her office and his own. He was slightly smiling, watching her as she recorded on Paul and his latest unending crisis. Perhaps Lynn would be ready for what he was offering her, but the dinner tonight would allow him more time to dissect and devour her in a rather nonthreatening way . Hannibal wanted, no _desired_ her in his dark and twisted world like no other person. He recalled her "sessions" with him at the University, where she had expressed her desire to be able to understand what drove people to kill. Lynn had mentioned her dreams, where she herself had killed and was thrilled that she had committed murder. But, she realized that was only her sub conscious talking and not her. He had been momentarily disappointed but then he understood that she had been sending out the signals that he knew was in her. That she really did want to do those dark deeds that were lurking in the forgotten corners of her own mind. Perhaps tonight would be the start to release those forgotten dark desires. Quietly, he stepped back and closed the door thinking ahead to the dinner that night.

Lynn finished up her notes just as the receptionist buzzed her office with the latest patent's arrival. Taking a deep breath, Lynn rose from the desk and walked to the door. She tried to clear her mind from the sudden onslaught of a dark, troubling thought. Opening the door, she smiled as her patent came to greet her. David was a young man of rather troubling thoughts and rather suicidal. Hannibal had declined to take his case, having an overwhelming load of his own patients. She had agreed to take him, and started working with him three weeks ago. Motioning to the chair, she sat down across from him and smiled. David nervously smiled back, and his eyes darted around the room. Lynn made a mental note not to upset him, as the last doctor he saw stayed in the hospital for close to three weeks. David had attacked him, and Lynn wasn't too sure that she could fight him off if that happened here. There was a secret hidden buzzer that ran to Dr Lecter's office, in case he was needed. She had never before used it, but was grateful that it was there. Somehow, she felt that it would be needed but hoped it wasn't today.

David turned his steel grey eyes to her and started talking about how he had been dreaming of a man, who killed for pleasure and he thought the man was him. Something about his movements and body language troubled her. She pressed the buzzer as David jumped to his feet and starting pacing the room while wildly swinging his arms and talking too fast for her to understand him. She shifted slightly and smiled, trying not to upset him with her movements. Without warning, David leaped at her and knocked her out of the chair. She tried to fight him off, but he got his hands around her throat and started to choke her. Almost blacking out, she felt him being hauled off of her and heard the muffled sound of a neck breaking. Lynn felt someone kneeling at her side, and tried to open her eyes. "Shh, Lynn..David attacked you....You must have pushed him back, his neck's broken....He's dead." She knew the voice, and tried to speak but there was the gentle pressure of a finger to her lips. "Susanne's called the police and an ambulance. Try not to talk, you'll be alright." Hannibal gently stroked her cheek as the paramedics rushed into the room.

Hannibal stood back as the paramedics checked Lynn out, making sure that David hadn't hurt her severely. He glanced over at David's body as it laid there, his eyes unfocused and his head at a rather odd angle. He had dismissed the idea of saving him for another dinner party, and allowed his meat to spoil. Turning his attention back to Lynn, he was glad to see that she was now sitting up, and other than the bruises on her rather lovely neck she was unharmed. "..and you should be alright. If you have any further trouble, please go the ER or your own doctor." Lynn nodded as she half heard the medic, her eyes on David's body. They nodded at Hannibal and left the office. The two cops were finishing up their notes on the crime scene as the team from the coroner's office were preparing to take the corpse to the morgue. He knelt at Lynn's side and gently brushed back a lock of her hair off her cheek. "Why don't you go home? Your other patients have been rescheduled for later next week. Go home and rest before dinner. I insist, Lynn." There was something about the word insist that stirred her and she glanced up into his eyes. She nodded as he helped her to her feet, holding on to her elbow and a rather gentle hand on the back of her waist. How he was fascinated by the rather fragile nature of this woman!

Lynn finally made it home and once she was in her apartment, collapsed onto her couch. She could still feel David's hands around her throat and the pressure as he tried to squeeze the life out of her. Thankfully she had pressed the buzzer and Hannibal was there to get him off of her. But she wondered how she could have pushed him back with enough force to break his neck. She didn't remember doing that, but the event had happened too fast to remember much of anything. Lynn rose off the couch and went into her bathroom, hoping that there wasn't much bruising on her neck. The area was rather painful to touch, and the bruises were beginning to turn dark. There were deeper bruises where he had pressed too hard on her throat, and her neck would be sore for a few days. No doubt this would make the evening news, but that wasn't on her mind. The dinner with Hannibal would be a rather awkward event, now that the attack happened. Lynn wondered just what he would say when she got there. No doubt she would be reprimanded for having such a violent patient get out of control and causing her safety to be in jeopardy. Hannibal could be rather tough when giving his thoughts on stupid mistakes people made. Tears burned in her eyes as she watched her reflection in the mirror. "Perhaps I should resign....go to Florida..Oh god, what am I saying? I've wanted this for so long...." Turning away from the mirror, she wiped her eyes with a trembling hand. She walked into the bedroom and turned on the light, intending to find her dress for the dinner with Hannibal. Going through the vast closet, she came upon a rather demure red dress and digging a bit more, found the red killer heels that would go beautifully with her pick. Smiling, she laid the dress out and stripped for a shower. The thought of having dinner with Lector did away with her thoughts of resigning her place in his practice.

Hannibal prepared the roast with such gentleness that he almost forgot what the dinner was constructed of. Everything had to be just right for Lynn and he took the extra time in the prep of the four courses that were to be served. Checking on the roast , he made sure not to over do it and basted it with the honey wine glaze that had taken him three days to prepare. Returning to the salad, he diced the onions almost paper thin and the carrots as well. The wines had been chilling for four days, and the rest of the meal was almost ready. Hannibal glanced up at the clock and smiled, for soon Lynn would be here for dinner and perhaps a glimpse into her future, a future that might be with him. He had set the table with the finest bone china, rimmed in 24 caret gold. Making sure everything was perfect, he retreated to his bedroom and changed for dinner. Tonight would be a test that he knew she would pass, and who knew the future that laid before them? Perhaps he had finally found the one person who was his equal in all things living and in death.


	3. The Dinner and Other Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Lynn dine and he watches her, as she becomes more enamored with him and the unspoken affection between them. The dinner is only a further part of his dark, twisted desire for her. Will she resist his trap or allow herself to be lured into his twisted world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK...so there will be a few that will find faults with the story-line and I accept that. Again, this is my view of Hannibal and his twisted plans for not only Lynn but their future.
> 
> Comments, suggestions, etc are welcomed....I don't bite and won't serve you up as dinner.... :)

Lynn dressed and carefully applied her makeup, making sure that everything was perfect. She was nervous at the prospect of meeting with Hannibal for dinner, giving that what happened that afternoon was still fresh in her mind. How would he react to her explanation at what happened? Lynn wasn't too sure that he would refrain from commenting on the disturbance. Closing her eyes, she still felt his hands gripping her throat and for a few seconds she felt the fear again. "Stop this....just stop it!" She said to herself, as she opened her eyes. Turning away from her mirror, she walked over to the bed and slipped her heels on and did a final check in the mirror. The dress was a rather demure one, a soft material that draped her and gave a slight hug to her curves. Lynn was grateful that the neckline didn't plunge too deep, but gave whoever saw her a quick glimpse of her slightly full breasts. Hannibal would hopefully be pleased with her outfit, seeing that he had a rather disdain for some of the dresses that other women wore to dinner parties and the like. He had mentioned that "A hint of the forbidden is more pleasant that a full showing of the package" when they had discussed a dinner party they had both been invited to some years back. The women were not shy about what they wore and what it showed to others. At first, Lynn was shocked at his rather crass comments but later on she understood what he had been talking about. Remembering back to a lecture on human sexuality in college, it had been mentioned that there were some who would be flaunting their bodies in order to attract attention and only attention. There would be no furthering of any other contact, which suited them. She had done a rotation with several patients who had been either arrested for indecent exposure or another minor sex crime. That had shown her the different types of patients she would be encountering in her practice, along with the Manic Depressives and the suicidal ones . Glancing at the clock, she quickly gathered her purse and did a final check of her entire outfit before walking out the door.

Hannibal checked the wine, and knew that it would help make the dishes he served complete. It had been rather hard to acquire the '42 Cabernet Sauvignon, since there had been so few cases survive the war and it was in rather high demand. The rest of the dinner was almost complete and now the main participant was the only thing missing. He was sure that after tonight, Lynn would be ready to see the other side of herself, and he would be the one to guide her. She had intrigued him like no other woman had before and upon learning of her rather strange, unusual past that had made him even more interested in her. The death of her younger brother had changed her from a carefree, young girl into one who was almost obsessed with the inner workings of the criminal mind. Even the FBI had tried to recruit her, based on her abilities to "become" both predator and prey but she resisted their attempts. Reading in her psychological profile from college, he found that she had a disdain for certain members of society very much like himself. He had smiled when she had mentioned that to her graduate advisor. To have a mind like hers, so untouched and yet so pliable was a blessing. The dinner would be a glimpse into what he wanted her to see and understand about not only herself, but into his world as well. Would she be the one to illuminate his rather dark, dismal existence? Only after tonight would they both know their futures. He walked back into the kitchen and prepared the appetizers plate, which was several French cheeses and an array of fresh fruit along with dainty crackers. The glasses were ready, as so the wine. The gentle sound of the doorbell sounded and Hannibal walked past the dining room and into the spacious living room. Opening the door, he smiled and extended a hand to Lynn who smiled a bit nervously at him. 

"Welcome to my home, Lynn." He said, drawing her into the room. She glanced around and saw the paintings, the art work that one only saw in the finest museums. Hannibal's tastes were more refined than hers, and it showed in his home. "I hope I'm not too early, Dr Lector. I just didn't want to get caught in the traffic, since it's a Friday." Smiling, he shook his head quickly. "No, you're right on time as always Lynn. Please call me Hannibal. We are, after all colleagues." Lynn smiled, and blushed slightly. "I'll try....Hannibal." Saying his name was a relief in a way to her, and she glanced again at the room. "This is a wonderful house...I used to pass it on my way to my internships at the Institute and the various clinics. I hadn't realized that it was yours." Hannibal watched her as she slowly glanced around the vast space and took in her form. "I wish you had..It would have been refreshing to talk to you during that important part of your training." He smiled and walked up closer to her. "We could have had many interesting conversations about our patients and their treatments." She turned around and smiled, very much aware of how close he was standing to her. Was he watching her, like she was a patient or something else? "Excuse my momentary lapse of manners...would you care for some wine? I must admit, I do have these moments when entertaining such a lovely lady in my home." Nodding, she watched him disappear into the what she imagined to be the kitchen and return with a silver tray and two glasses of wine. "It's a Cabernet Sauvignon, 1942.....very hard to come by these days. It was the last bottled before the German Occupation of France." He handed her a glass and motioned for her to sit.

Lynn sat on one of the two rather large, leather couches and Hannibal sat on the other one across from her. The coffee table between them had a rather interesting glass top, with an engraving of delicate leaves at it's edges. The legs were made of what looked like silver and to Lynn, it looked rather fragile for much of anything to be used daily. "I want to apologize for what happened with David...I should haven't seen him today, I was lax in what he might or might not have done..." She began, her eyes downcast. "Don't think of that, Lynn. We both knew that he was capable of doing violence. Understand that he was suffering from an affective disorder, with frequent bouts of explosive outbursts and physical cruelty. We call this instability in the most severest form. He should have been placed in a hospital or other facility years ago, but his family said otherwise. I declined his case, not knowing the danger I might have placed you in. Therefore, I must be the one to apologise to you, Lynn." Hannibal was watching her as she sat there, and he leaned forward to touch her hand. She glanced up and smiled at him. "I do not wish to lose such an interesting and devoted colleague so soon." After hearing that, she relaxed and took a sip of the wine. "Tell me more about your earlier practice. You were in Florence for several years, correct?" Hannibal smiled and for a moment Lynn thought she had made an error in asking him about those years there. "Yes, I was in Florence for about six years. But I needed to move on after those years. I had a few contacts here in the States and they invited me to come here. But you already knew that, didn't you?" He replied, taking a sip of his glass. 

"Dinner should be ready. I hope that you like it. I've had to go to such....lengths to get the right cut of meat." Lynn smiled and rose from her seat on the couch. "I'm sure it will be delicious, Hannibal. Your dinner parties are celebrated around Baltimore." _You are in for a special treat, my dear._ Hannibal thought, as he smiled at her before escorting her into the dining room. _Yes...a very special treat._ He pulled out her chair and she sat, feeling the closeness of him and blushed again. Hannibal brought out the appetizer plate and went back into the kitchen as Lynn got some of the cheese and spread it on one of the crackers. Taking a bite, she was amazed that the flavor was so rich, but yet so gentle. Some of these cheeses were a bit too much for her blood or bank account, but not for him. He returned with the next course, a rather rich looking soup that smelled wonderful. They ate for a bit, talking about their patients, and discussing the possible treatments that might work. The main course was a lovely roast in a rich, wine flavored sauce. Hannibal sliced the meat with such surgical precision, and almost paper thin. He placed two slices into her plate and drizzled the sauce over them. "I see why your dinners are talked so much about. The way you take the time to prepare everything. I'm at a loss for words." Lynn said, as Hannibal plated his own slices. "I'm glad you think that way, Lynn. Only a fellow gourmet would appreciate the taking of such time. The way some of the food is prepared, is disturbing and rude. One should take their time in such endeavours." He replied, taking a bite of the meat. They ate and the conversation flowed about art, literature, anything that came to his mind. 

"Would you care for some dessert? I have the most interesting Chocolate Torte from a recipe that I found in Austria some years ago. The nuts are some of the most expensive that I've ever come across. I had been saving it for a special occasion, and this seems to be the one to serve it." Lynn wiped the corners of her mouth and nodded. "Yes, I think I would. How did you know I liked chocolate, Hannibal?" He smiled and rose from the table. "You have chocolate flavored coffee and several glass jars full of chocolates in your office. As I have said, I learn from someones environment their likes and dislikes. Use the power of observation, and it will help you glean what your patients don't tell you." She didn't know if he was flattering her or making a clinical observation. He brought back the best looking Torte that she had ever seen. Hannibal had been right about finding a suitable occasion to serve it, and she would be the one to savor it with him. The rumors that she had heard about him still floated in her mind and Lynn tried to dismiss them from her thoughts. Hannibal noticed that she was thinking about something and didn't comment. He had to be careful from this stage in the game with her, or he would lose his opportunity for her to open up to him fully. But he had always been able to get anyone to open up about their past and even their secrets. The young woman in Florence was just as easy as Lynn, but she turned out to be anything but like the one he served the Torte to now. He had to regretfully kill that one, and didn't harvest her for a dinner party a few nights later. Smiling, he sat and took a bite of the dessert as Lynn had almost finished hers. Lynn smiled back and carefully placed her fork across the small plate. "That was delightful. But you really didn't have to go to all of this fuss, for me." Hannibal placed his fork across his dessert plate and smiled. "Oh, but I wanted to Lynn. Believe me, I wanted to make everything...perfect for you." Lynn was at a loss for words, and he took advantage of that to distract her rather jumbled thoughts. "Shall we have coffee in the Living Room? We can continue our conversation there." Lynn and Hannibal rose and he led her back into the living room.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal gets her to open up and reveal the dark side of her that he knew existed. Lynn tells him the truth of several strange deaths linked to her. He reveals the dinner to her and finds that she isn't repulsed with him. Hannibal has found the perfect soul mate in Lynn and she is destined to be his forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I await the comments from you, gentle readers. Don''t be shy in telling me what you thought of my story.

"I shall tell you why I invited you for dinner tonight...and other things that you may not be aware of. Rest assured, I do not mean that I find you unworthy of being in my practice. There are a few things that you should know and understand. Does this bother you?" Hannibal asked her, as she sat on the couch. Shaking her head, she glanced up into his brown eyes and was calm. "No, Hannibal. It doesn't bother me at all. I know that you've been giving me patients that do test my abilities as a Psychiatrist. That I understood from the start. I've just have had....." She started to say but faltered. He brought their coffee and sat there beside her on the couch. "What, Lynn? Please do continue..I won't be angry with your observation of me. You've been patient as I have told you mine." Lynn's thoughts once again swirled about the things she had heard about him. Were any of them true? She didn't know nor did she really want to know. She looked at him and took a deep breath. "I've heard rumors about you. Rumors that I find very disturbing, if they are true. You had to leave Florence under a cloud of suspicion for the death of a patient. You were told you could never return there, not even to retire there. But, you know the cloud of suspicion hanging over me I'm sure. That I caused the death of my brother, that I never helped him...They called it...MURDER....But I don't." Lynn rose from the couch and walked over to one of Hannibal's paintings, standing there with her back to him. Hannibal left the couch and walked over to where she was standing. "Tell me, Lynn. What happened to him?" Shaking her head, she turned to him. 

Hannibal saw the torment and pain in her eyes as she struggled to find the words to tell him that she HAD murdered him, and that she enjoyed it. Gently he reached out and enfolded her to him, as her tears spilled onto her cheeks. He held her as she cried, her sobs finally fading and she looked at him. "I...I'm sorry....I should go..." She whispered, her voice faint. "No, Lynn...You are in no shape to go home right now. You are my friend and I do want to help you." He led her back to the couch and they sat there quiet for a moment. "You have a special gift, Lynn. You see beyond a person's pain and help them find themselves. Perhaps your gift can be broadened. Will you let me help you?" Hannibal said quietly, as he held her hand in his. She nodded and he continued "There are at least three other strange deaths that have or have not been linked with your..."gift". There is your Grandfather who used to beat you and an Aunt who possibly abused you as a child. Then there is the death of your Mother, when you were fifteen. They never found her body, did they?" Lynn shook her head as he watched her. "No...they never did. I did something so...horrible to her....after she was dead." Her voice quivered slightly as she sat there with him. His voice was soft and gentle as a summer breeze. "What did you do to her, Lynn?" Taking a deep breath, she looked him in the eye as she told him "I cut her up and fixed dinner with her liver and kidneys. The rest I was able to make into other dishes and froze. My father didn't even know that he ate her....no one did that night or for the next few weeks." She waited for him to be appalled or worse, but he still sat there and smiled that charming smile. "I understand. What did you think we had for dinner?" He said that in a rather casual way and waited for her reaction.

"I thought that the roast was a bit tender for such a dish. I'm surprised that you were able to procure it, being that eating another person was rather.....appalling to most people." Lynn replied, reaching for her now cooling coffee. "I'm glad to see that we have the same.....tastes, my dear." She replaced her cup on the table and shifted to face him on the couch. "So, where does this leave us? Are you afraid I'll go to the police, or worse the FBI? Rest assured, I won't. But the next person won't be so afraid to go to either one of them." Hannibal pulled her to him and murmured "I know you won't, Lynn. Now that we know each other's secrets, it wouldn't be beneficial to either one of us." Smiling gently, he kissed her and reaching around he gently tugged on the zipper to her dress. He released her and stood, gently pulling her to stand. Kissing her again, he picked her up and carried her across the room and down the hall. He had conquered Lynn and would never let her leave his side again. Hannibal had found his perfect soul mate in her and their destinies were now one....


End file.
